Various medical imaging modalities are available, such as X-rays, CTs, ultrasound, MRIs, etc. These imaging modalities may be used intraoperatively, during the procedure, or preoperatively, before the procedure starts. X-rays may be used before a procedure starts for preoperative diagnosis—such as diagnosing a fracture of a bone. Ultrasound may be used during a medical procedure to see or find structures inside a patient's body. Consider, for example, the use of ultrasound during prenatal analysis to view the fetus.
Many imagers used in medical procedures may have a focal depth. That is, a depth at which they have better image quality or more focused resolution. A problem with current systems is, however, that areas outside the area of highest focus are produced at lower resolutions. Issues with such imagers may result, such as multiple structures or tissues appearing coincident in the image when they are not actually or truly coincident “in real life”, as discussed more below.